


В Сен-Клу цветут каштаны

by Ali4e



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4e/pseuds/Ali4e





	В Сен-Клу цветут каштаны

Пока кардинал Мазарини наслаждался славой спасителя Франции, король Людовик XIV питался объедками с его стола, а младшему брату короля перепадали разве что крошки. Кардинал приобрел для него величественное имение Сен-Клу — слишком огромное, слишком роскошное для этого растерянного и рассеянного молодого человека и для его более чем скромного двора. Несколько стариков, некогда хранивших суровую верность Гастону Орлеанскому, с изумлением взирали на его племянника, терявшегося меж ними, как маргаритка в камышах, их седые жены и непреклонные дочери истово соблюдали этикет, глядя на принца прозрачными ледяными глазами, а сыновья…  
Те, кто имел хоть какое-то честолюбие, искали свое счастье при дворе Мазарини : те, кто мог связать хоть два слова в изысканной беседе, кто умел стрелять с седла, кто мечтал о военной славе, кто не заставлял краснеть собственное зеркало. Все прочие остались в Сен-Клу.  
Еще там окопался легион врачей, которые с удовольствием лечили принца от приступов черной меланхолии, вызванной, по их мнению, разлитием желчи, но всякий внимательный наблюдатель сказал бы, что Филипп страдает в первую очередь от того, что не знает своего места в мире и не знает себя. Он трогательнейшим образом ухаживал за дамами и писал трактаты об искусстве войны, которые, несомненно, понравились бы его учителям. Он так хотел быть похожим на принцев древности, но мир неуловимо изменился, и он соответствовал этим переменам гораздо более, чем сам хотел признать.  
Кардинал порой отправлял в Сен-Клу, как в ссылку, в чем-либо провинившихся дворян, и эти парижские гости едва скрывали свою скуку и отчаяние за маской безупречной любезности. Филипп платил им той же монетой. Он вступал в гостиную с надменной миной, равнодушно скользя взором по лицам дворян, чтобы потом, в одиночестве своей спальни, слагать страстные стихи о душе, жаждущей истинной дружбы и человеческого участия.  
Шевалье де Лоррен привез целую связку рекомендательных писем, а пока Филипп их читал, с тоской смотрел в окно, всем своим видом выражая, что желает находиться не здесь. Буквы плясали у принца перед глазами, он не мог поверить, что такое совершенное существо оказалось здесь, совсем рядом с ним. Шевалье пришел с дождя и тумана, мельчайшие капли все еще серебрились в его белокурых волосах. Идеальный безжалостный профиль, презрительно сжатый рот больше подошли бы полотну итальянского художника, чем скупо обставленному кабинету принца. Он был как бриллиант, валяющийся на траве. Кем-то оброненное сокровище.  
Потомок древнего рода Гизов, он был едва ли не знатнее самого Филиппа. За обедом он почти не удостаивал никого беседой, а принц, проклиная себя за слабость, вдруг стал необычайно разговорчив. Он знал, что неглуп, знал, что красив, — но не до конца верил в это. Что взять с придворных льстецов? Порой обманывают и зеркала. Ах, как не хватало ему верного друга, настоящего друга, который наконец объяснил бы принцу, что он из себя представляет!  
Дело, видимо, было совсем безнадежно, потому что шевалье вовсе не желал вовлекаться в то, что Филипп считал остроумной перепалкой. Он лишь задерживал на нем свой задумчивый взгляд и вскоре вновь обращался к своему фазану. Алое вино блестело на его губах, и Филипп комкал свою салфетку.  
Когда шевалье вдруг явился к нему в кабинет, Филипп думал только о том, куда спрятать свои перепачканные чернилами пальцы. Он как раз выписывал из биографии Александра Великого абзацы, посвященные его дружбе с Гефестионом, — бог знает зачем, наверное, чтобы перечитывать по ночам, утомившись от старательных и неловких ласк пажа. Жизнь в мечтах и фантазиях!  
Тем не менее Филипп сумел взять себя в руки и поддержать ни к чему не обязывающий разговор, журчавший, словно ручеек. Шевалье, казалось, заинтересовался, задавал все больше вопросов, и это воодушевило Филиппа. Он стал расхаживать по комнате, энергично жестикулируя, воздевая к потолку руки, возводя к нему взгляд и говоря так страстно, словно обращал свой монолог не к равнодушному шевалье, а к тому самому воображаемому другу. Было совсем рано, только высохла роса на траве, солнце било в окно, и принц , одетый еще по-домашнему, в одной лишь белоснежной сорочке и охотничьих лосинах, весьма увлекся той историей, которую рассказывал. Он старался не думать о том, что она может быть неинтересна, и не смотрел на шевалье.  
Внезапно тот вскочил, одним прыжком очутился возле Филиппа, развернул его к себе и впился в его губы жестоким поцелуем.  
Это было так грубо, так унизительно, что Филипп тут же отскочил назад и отвесил шевалье размашистую пощечину. Тот, ничуть не смутившись, толкнул его к стене и вновь поймал его рот своим. Филипп не мог поверить в происходящее — никто и никогда не обращался с ним подобным образом. Он уперся локтями в грудь шевалье, отталкивая его, а тот, будучи намного сильнее, перехватил его запястья, вздернул его руки над головой и прижал к стене.  
— Вы с ума сошли! — прошипел Филипп в это прекрасное и страшное лицо. — Я позову стражу!  
— Зовите, — ухмыльнулся шевалье. — Давайте же, зовите.  
Удерживая запястья принца одной рукой, другой он стал расстегивать его сорочку. Филипп задыхался, стараясь набрать в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы хватило на крик, но что-то словно сдавило его горло. Когда шевалье потянул вниз его лосины, он, вздрогнув, едва не исполнил свою угрозу, дернулся к двери, приоткрыл рот — но тут же замер, смежив веки, с горечью склоняя голову. Де Лоррен не боялся последствий, но их боялся Филипп. Он не мог потерять шевалье.  
Полуобнаженный, скованный, он чувствовал, как властная рука сминает его плоть, изучает его тело с холодным любопытством, забирает в горсть его жалкий сморщенный признак мужественности, словно присваивая себе. Филипп почти смирился с этим, когда ледяной голос произнес:  
— Смотрите на меня, смотрите же мне в лицо!  
Это было невыносимо. Филипп подчинился, хотя и знал, что на глазах его выступили слезы, скоро они потекут по щекам, унижая его еще больше, словно он горничная, соблазняемая бессердечным господином. О да, скорее деревенская простушка или дешевая шлюха, чем Александр Великий, — наконец-то Филиппу объяснили, кто он есть на самом деле! Еще немного, и он начнет умолять шевалье пощадить его.  
А тот вдруг резко отпустил его, но только для того, чтобы перехватить за плечи и развернуть лицом к стене, заставить вжаться щекой в пыльный хлопок обоев. Левую руку принца шевалье завел назад и вывернул так, что ему пришлось изогнуться, бесстыдно оттопырив зад. Как будто этого было мало, шевалье коленом раздвинул его ноги еще шире, вынуждая раскрыться полностью, выставить себя напоказ.  
Филипп содрогнулся от ужаса и тут же — от стыда, ощущая, как нарастает эрекция, которую он не мог скрыть от шевалье. Он не только позволял делать с собой все, что угодно, но и наслаждался этим! Когда жестокий удар обрушился на его ягодицу, он этому даже не удивился — он этого заслуживал.  
— Ты просто маленькая похотливая дрянь, — прошептал шевалье ему в самое ухо, продолжая охаживать его задницу. — И твоей дырке нужен хозяин.  
Шевалье плюнул, и его слюна обожгла Филиппа, как кипяток, заставив свести колени и застонать. Он почувствовал внутри себя умелые пальцы, которые вмиг довели его до безумия, а потом на него снова обрушился град ударов. Наслаждение и боль следовали одно за другим, пока он не захлебнулся в рыданиях.  
И тогда шевалье де Лоррен сказал:  
— А теперь вы станете моим.  
Он имел принца сначала у стены, заламывая ему руку, вцепившись в его великолепные черные локоны, затем опрокинул на стол, залив чернилами ненужные более выписки, потом поставил на полу на четвереньки и в конце концов снова уложил на стол, но теперь на спину, и Филипп больше не сдерживал слез, глядя в искаженное восторгом лицо своего насильника.  
Что-то похожее на пресс-папье давило ему в поясницу, но он не вставал, даже когда все кончилось, не в силах пошевелиться, не зная, что делать дальше, как жить дальше. Шевалье сполз на пол. Вскоре Филипп почувствовал легчайшие поцелуи на своих ступнях.  
— Тот день, который я проведу без тебя, не касаясь тебя, не целуя тебя, не глядя в твои глаза, станет днем печали и горечи…


End file.
